dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Autonomous Ultra Instinct
の |RomName = Migatte no Gokui |alias = Migatte |debut = Game: Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Anime: "Limits Super Surpassed! Ultra Instinct Mastered!!" Manga: Tournament of Power Saga |user = Goku |color = (hair) |class = Transformation |similar = Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Super Saiyan Full Power Kaioken }} の |''Migatte no Gokui''|lit. "Key of Egoism"}} is an extremely powerful transformation that is obtained through the completion of Ultra Instinct, far surpassing the Ultra Instinct -Sign- form. Overview Appearance This form is essentially identical to the initial state of Ultra Instinct -Sign-, albeit with the user's hair becoming silver in color. The hairstyle is slightly wilder and more solid than normal, having no loose strands. The eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupils. The user gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles of a magenta color. The user's muscles seemingly become more defined and slightly grow in size. Upon the user's first successful transformation into Ultra Instinct, a "shell" of black and bright white covers the body before crumbling away as the hair fades from glowing white to gray. A similar effect has been seen in Super Saiyan Blue. The transformation also rips Goku's shirt apart, revealing his slightly swollen and toned-more muscles. In Toriyama's artwork and Dragon Ball Heroes, the form possesses base Goku's normal hair albeit silver. Usage and Power In this state, Goku's power massively increases to godly levels far exceeding the Gods of Destruction, making him the strongest he has ever been in history, ranking as among the most powerful entities in the multiverse. The intensity of Ultra Instinct Goku's power was so great that his shirt was completely shredded when activated. In addition to this form's vast levels of power, it retains its unique effect on Goku's Saiyan Power ability, allowing his speed, power, general efficiency, and ki to increase as he continues to fight an equally or even more powerful opponent, but to a significant degree. Its most notable trait is that it grants Goku complete mastery over Ultra Instinct, making all of his moves automatic and able to both defend and counterattack with ease without being hindered by the thoughts that previously made Goku's use of Ultra Instinct imperfect. It was not until Goku let go of all of his doubts and live in the moment to fully understand Whis' teachings; thus allowing him to access the full potential of his fighting ability. Despite being a form of acts on neutral impulse, it can still channel his rage to amplify its power to staggering new levels, as shown when Goku's initial stalemate against the limit-breaking Jiren became a crushing assault that quickly pummeled Jiren into submission after Goku's fury at Jiren's shameless attack of the spectators. He also displayed such vast Ki ''control that he could calmly repel and contain any energy assault thrown at him. Once attaining Ultra Instinct, Goku was able to completely negate Jiren's fully powered Power Impact, as he caught the attack in his hand, crushed it into a smaller orb, then calmly disintegrated it by just flicking his fingers. He was also able to dispel Jiren's Invisible Strikes with a simple wave of his hand. He was so fast that he was even able to dodge Jiren's punch and counterattack simultaneously in one flowing movement with such speed, it was impossible to see what Goku actually did. When Jiren angrily charged at him, Goku calmly dodged the attack and then bombarded him again with a rapid flurry of punches, before knocking him down from the pillar, leaving all the grand deities in the universe in awe of his might, with all the Gods of Destruction standing up and even Beerus praising and showing envy at Goku for his newfound power and mastery of Ultra Instinct. Upon facing a fully powered Jiren, Goku was able to move so fast that not only did he leave a cut on Jiren's cheek, but also produced delayed shockwaves from the sheer force of his speed. During the battle, Goku completely outclassed Jiren, as he effortlessly blocked, dodged, and countered all of Jiren's attacks and swiftly pummeled him to the point of leaving the Pride Trooper visibly injured and tired. When Jiren unlocked his hidden power and prepared to fight Goku, Goku was still able to fight on par against him in hand-to-hand combat. However, Goku became somewhat overwhelmed by Jiren's raw power as the battle progressed, as he was sent flying when Jiren used his energy upon blocking Jiren's punch and was injured by a powerful Power Impact, which overpowered his Super Instinct Kamehameha. Despite this, Goku was able to quickly recover without being hindered at all by the damage he sustained and faced Jiren once again, but with even greater speed and power than before as he continuously either evaded or blocked most of Jiren's assaults and after a long standstill, eventually landed blows so powerful that he left Jiren temporarily unable to fight. After deflecting Jiren's Power Impact when attacked Goku's friends, Goku's rage increased the power of his Ultra Instinct form even further. From then on, Goku was able to decisively overpower Jiren, landing solid blows and effectively evading and countering all of Jiren's attacks such as his multiple Power Impacts, Invisible Strikes, and rapid punches before finally blasting him away with a Supreme Kamehameha and leave him weakened in a crater, causing the mighty Pride Trooper to admit defeat. As Goku prepared to finish Jiren off, the great power of Ultra Instinct took a toll on Goku, causing his body to endure tremendous pain and revert him to his base form. Limitations In spite of the form's incredible levels of power, it has its faults. Similar to the reckless over-usage of Kaio-ken, the user can only sustain the sheer power of the form for a minute or so before their body breaks down from pushing so far beyond their natural limits. The time limit ending is shown from blood rupturing from the user's body as well as dark ''ki electrical shocks that will cause them severe pain and eventually force them into unconsciousness. In more severe cases, Whis noted it could potentially kill the user. It has also been strongly implied in Xenoverse 2 and Super, via comments made by Whis, that the drawback of this form is the high cost of stamina. This is similar with the Ultra Instinct -Sign- form, whereafter Goku had reverted to his base form, he was depleted of his energy to the point of severe fatigue, struggled to move, and clutched at his chest after defeating Kefla. Moreover, Goku apparently attained Ultra Instinct purely by accident, as when he was confronted by Vegeta about not using it during their rematch in Gizard Wasteland, Goku replied that he is unable to tap into its power at will, meaning that the form can only appear if Goku is in extreme danger. This is supported by the encounter of Ultra Instinct in Xenoverse 2, where the Future Warrior battled Goku, who only managed to unleash the form after being under extreme stress from his opponent's attacks. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Trivia *Ultra Instinct was designed by Akira Toriyama, but it underwent several changes in the anime and video game versions. The hair spikes are more sluggish; which is more similar to Ultra Instinct -Sign- while the original design closely resembles Super Saiyan God.V-Jump *The idea of silver hair may have come from the fact that Akira Toriyama originally wanted Super Saiyan Blue to have white hair. However, he decided against it because it would clash with "the next villain" (at the time this was stated, the Universe 6 Saga of Dragon Ball Super was airing). *Similar to Super Saiyan 4, this form voids the user of their shirt. However, Super Saiyan 4 makes the shirt disappear until returning to base form, whereas this form simply shreds away the shirt permanently. However, this doesn't happen to Goku in the Super Dragon Ball Heroes Universe Mission 1 trailer. *In Xenoverse 2, Goku has an echo added to his voice in this form. In Dragon Ball Super, Ultra Instinct Goku does not have an echo added to his voice like it does in Xenoverse 2. Gallery References Site Navigation it:Ultra Instinct Mastered es:Doctrina egoísta (transformación) Category:Transformations